1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to bag in box packaging, and more particularly, to coextruded film and bags made from coextruded film suitable for bag in box containers. The disclosure is also directed to a method of manufacturing the coextruded film.
2. Background Art
The use bag in box is well known in the art. Bag in box packaging comprises a flexible bag (typically formed from a polymer based film) that is positioned within a rigid outer container, or box. The flexible bag often includes a spout to which a dispensing fitment is attached. Often, the rigid outer container includes an opening through which the dispensing fitment can be accessed.
A number of different materials are shipped in such containers. Typically the materials comprise flowable materials (i.e., liquids, gels, etc.) that have a predetermined viscosity. The flowable materials may include syrups, gels, liquids, purees, among other materials.
A number of different considerations are required for the bags. Often the flowable material is susceptible to degradation upon exposure to different chemicals and elements. For example, many food products are susceptible to degradation due to oxygen contamination or exposure. Additionally, different polymers can impart changes to the taste of the flowable material, which can be problematic (i.e., negatively impacting the taste of wine and the like). Thus, the materials from which the films are formed are quite significant.
Additionally, bag in box packaging is often transported vast distances by sea, land, air and rail. The flowable material moves within the bag, and the bag moves within the liner. Such repetitive micro-movements can result in pin-hole leaks caused by stress cracking.
Furthermore, such bags are typically formed by overlaying layers of film and sealing the films to each other to form a fluid-tight cavity. Such seals are often exposed to stress concentrations if the bag or the box having the bag therewithin is dropped or mishandled.
Due to all of these different hazards associated with the storage, filling, transport and handling of bag in box containers, the films associated with the bags thereof are highly specialized and engineered films of material. Often these films comprise coextrusions of various different layers of polymers which are in many instances laminated to other coextrusions of layers of polymers to provide the necessary performance.
Problematically, the formation of the different films can be quite costly. In certain situations it may be necessary to form several coextrusions, and then it may be necessary to laminate these coextrusions to each other. In other instances, it may be necessary to transport partially finished film for later lamination to other partially finished film.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved film that can be made through an orientation process, such as triple bubble.
It is another object of the present invention to improve film materials while facilitating the formation of the film materials through unified processes eliminating at least one lamination step.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.